demon's past
by catwoman
Summary: i got some writing lesson's (as the flamer told to do) it's been re-writen and retitled.


Disclaimer: right the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong to me (sadly that includes Seto and Bakura and yami) I hope don't to offend anyone but if a do oh well I'm sorry  
  
Demon's past  
  
Today was goanna be another boring day. This school was the same as every other. I got to room 46. My new class room for the next term… maybe a little less. Why in hell do I go to these places I never learn any thing I do my little ritual of looking though the window of the door before opening it. The teacher had just walked in before me and done the teacher thing. Shout at everyone to get to there seats. Dam… the fight between the brown haired boy and the blond might have been fun to see well not that the brown hair girl and the 10-year old kid look like they would let it happen...  
  
'Come on class settle down we have work to do…' the teacher stood there with her arms folded. This teacher had forgotten about her already. Everyone was moving to their seat's blonde kid and brown hair boy were still throwing insults with their eyes. The teacher moved to her desk and started to sort out her paper's to being the class. Well I better knock then. Welcome to the new school brain.  
  
The teacher may some sort of noise she didn't raise her eyes up from the desk. I take another step in to the Room. Oh goody same reaction as always, yes everyone stare at me, yes that's the way to get my defences up.  
  
'Oh the new girl… there is a desk between Seto and Jou you can sit there' she pointed to the blond and brown boy as I walked over to the desk I did my best to ignore the other students. The class was pretty bog standard history of Europe. The bell rang and I legged it out of there.  
  
'Man she was fine.'  
  
'Dam I'm in luv'  
  
'That walk…'  
  
'I wouldn't mine waking up next to her in the morning'  
  
Everyone just turn to stare at Yugi with shock. He just tilled his head and blushed. Every guy from the history class was in dreamland.  
  
'I don't think she was that pretty' Anuz added with a scowl  
  
She sat down next to Yugi. Yugi smiled and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and whisper something to her that stopped her trying to pull away it worked and she cuddle up to him.  
  
'Then you don't know good looking' Seto mutter to him self as he walked up to the group. He sat down facing the group with his arms around Jou and mutters a sorry. Bakura and Honda looked at each other knowing that couple talk was about to being. Most of the couple talk other than the 'I love you' speak was involving them getting girlfriends. They were going to have to give up sooner or later and get one (both were praying for later they were enjoying the single life). Both were doing there best not to get involved Honda was failing miserably with his tactic of smoking and staring into space. While bakura was a little more successful with head down and do some work.  
  
'Come on you know you wanna' the bullies of the school were walking with the new girl in the middle of them who seem to be ignoring everything they saying till one grab her.  
  
'Stop ignoring us all will take what we want any way' the girl just looked at the guy's hand in disbelieves.  
  
'Remove your hand' she said  
  
'No way not till you…' he moves her so her body was pressing against him.  
  
'Leave me alone. I won't ask again' he just laughs at her  
  
'Hey let the girl go, Krispijn' Seto spoke up and Jou move towards the group.  
  
'Look I don't need your help I can handle this leave me alone' the girl spat  
  
The bully just looked at the girl and then to the lovers and decided that it wasn't a good idea to go there again his rib were still aching from last time.  
  
'Here have the whore' he tossed her at them.  
  
'How dare you call me that? You'll pay for it' she said in a low cold tone all the bullies laugh and walked off  
  
'You ok?' Jou asked  
  
'I would be a lot better if you let me handle that'  
  
'We just saved you from that lot of guy with no morals and your having ago'  
  
'I could handle it'  
  
'It didn't seem that way' with that the girl punch Jou in the stomach knocking jou to the ground. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up so there faces were inches apart.  
  
'I said I could handle it' she let go roughly and walked off towards one of the classrooms leaving everyone trying to figure out why she reacted that way.  
  
The next week all the guys had had their encounter with me the girl from hell and although every guy still stares as I walked by their not about to get in my way again. Class had just started and I'm late. Hey I had managed to take away that Jou kids title of the latest student. The teacher had just started to shout at another student for not handing in their homework when I walked thought the door.  
  
'Miss… miss… you're late' the teacher said as she spun around to look at me  
  
For Christ sake I've been here for at least a week its only one name and it's not that hard to learn  
  
'Haven't learnt my name yet have you Mrs. Morissette'  
  
'Answer the question'  
  
'That very unprofessional of you, you do know that don't you?'  
  
'ANSWER' the teachers face had gone bright red and the class had fallen silent no one not even Jou in his rebellious mood would talk to mrs morissette like this it was conceded suicidal throughout the school even by most of the teacher's but really I'm not the kind of person to let someone get away with that kind of insult it is a name I'm not asking for much.  
  
'Answer what mrs that you're the most unprofessional teacher I met and believe me I've meet a lot of teacher or the fact that I'm late'  
  
'HOW DARE YOU?'  
  
'How dare I what speak to you like the insignificant person you are (*dam it brain did you have to say that*) or the fact I'm late. Well I'm late because I was called to the headmaster office as…'  
  
'DETENTION'  
  
'I was giving you a perfectly legitimate reason and I get a detention' (*ok girl your pushing your lucky here*)  
  
'GET OUT OF MY CLASS'  
  
'Well that says it all doesn't it I try to tell you why I'm late and I get this'  
  
'GO TO THE HEAD AND TELL HIM I REFUSE TO TEACH YOU TO RUDE…RUDE… RUDE'  
  
'Can't think of anything that will insult me can you? Huh… your teacher' and with one more look I leave the room hmm that should be enough to get me expelled yet again why do I have to talk? why don't I keep my mouth shut?  
  
The head had sent Seto and Anuz to find the new girl.  
  
'She not here' Anuz said pouting after coming out of another classroom  
  
'Not in here' seto came out of the one across.  
  
They both began to walk to the stair well silently. They both barely spoke to each other socially, really even though anuz and jou were close. It was a little awkward. Seto put his hands in his pocket trying to think of something to discuss but nothing really came to mind. He looked over at anuz her she was staring into space. He couldn't help but smile she was pretty when she wasn't frowning. They got to the next floor and started to check the classrooms again well the ones that were empty. Both sighed. This is pointless there faces said it all.  
  
'Dam her I want to know what yugi… I was talking out loud wasn't I' seto smile and nodded anuz curse to her self as they walked to the last corridor of the school. This one was empty most of the time the school wasn't full any more as it was barely used.  
  
As they walked thought the doors of the corridor they could both hear humming that was coming out of the last classroom. As they placed there heads around the door to see the new girl who had just began to sing at the cards she was sorting out on the table in front of her.  
  
'Close every door to me, hide all the world from me, bar windows and shut out the light, do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me, darken my day time and torture night, if my life were important I would ask will I would live or die, but I know the answer lie far from this world, close every door to me, keep those I love from me, children of Israel are never alone, for I know I shall find my own piece of mind, for I have been promised a land of my own… just give me a number instead of my name and forget all about me and let me decay, if life were important I would ask will I live or die but I know the answer lie far from this world, close every door to me, keep those I love from me, children of Israel are never alone, for we know we shall find are own piece of mind, for we have been promised a land of are own…'  
  
'So here you are…' The girl span around incomplete shock while hiding her cards at the same time  
  
'The Head is looking for you. Mrs Morrissette upset and is not going to teach you. How did you get the nerve talk to a teacher like that? The head did not look happy looks like your in trouble'.  
  
'Oh better face him then. Might been a good thing they haven't learnt my name' that sentence seemed to be directed at herself rather than for conversation. The girl stood up and left the room anuz and seto followed behind to make sure she got to the head office………….  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
